Wait Don't Go
by lessthanthreeredvines
Summary: "Kurt. He needs you. He loves you Kurt." "I can't do this. Don't you get it? He's not the same. He'll never be the same again." "He is the same. This just hasn't always been showing. If you really loved him you wouldn't leave." 3rd Gen - Hurt/Comfort. Lots of angst. T for language
1. Chapter 1

... heeey ... So for all of you who are going to be like "EwWW Seblaine .. Icky" or whatever this is a story for my friend (who shall remain nameless) and it also gave me a chance to write more Blangst while I was stuck on my other story.

So yeah... don't hurt me. It's just a gift... from the amount of writing i've already done for it a _long _gift that will take a while.

But anyway, review and let me know how to improve or even give me some ideas for the story :)

* * *

"Kurt. He needs you. He loves _you _Kurt."

"I can't do this. Don't you get it? He's not the same. He'll never be the same again."

"He is the same. This just hasn't always been showing. If you really loved him you wouldn't leave."

...

"How am I supposed to explain that you don't want to help him? He probably won't even understand that you're gone. You do get that don't you? Then one day he's going to wake up and realise you _are _gone and what will he do then? No one's gonna know how he's gonna react."

"It's not that I don't want to help... it's just that... I can't. I can't look him in the eye and tell him that everything is going to be okay when I know and you know that it might not be. He is seriously ill, and we don't know what going to happen. What do I do if he turns around and attacks me. If he says he doesn't love me?"

"... What if he doesn't love you?! He's got a psychotic brain illness, do you really think that that's the most important thing here? He could try and kill himself, and you're worried about him saying that he doesn't love you!?"

"I can't help him Sebastian. You can. I know you love him just as much as I do, but I'm not as strong as you. You'd be better for him."

"You realise if you leave now that you can't come back. Coming back could make it all worse for him."

They were both quiet, neither one of them spoke. The bustle of the hospital filling in the silence for them. Both thinking back to the day when all of this started.

~0~

Never in a million years did Kurt Hummel think that him, his boyfriend and Sebastian Smythe would all be sat in the living room of the Hummel house acting like friends... but here they were.

Ever since Regional's, they had been getting closer and now here they were hanging out.

Blaine and his self were cuddling on one end of the sofa, and Sebastian was sat at the other. Kurt felt bad though. He knew that Sebastian was in love with the shorter boy - even if he couldn't admit it - and cuddling in front of him probably wasn't a good idea, but Blaine - sweet, oblivious Blaine - had no idea that Sebastian felt that way about him. So, he let the shorter boy cuddle him. Anyway, who knew how much time they'd have left? In a few months, Kurt could be in New York, and they'd only be able to Skype each other and go without cuddles for months at a time... so what was the harm in it?

~0~

After the end of what Kurt thought must have been the third movie they had watched that day, he decided to go and get some more drinks for everyone before putting the next movie on.

When he walked back into the room after retrieving the drinks, Blaine was sat rigid at the opposite end of the couch from Sebastian. Nothing could have happened, he would have heard if anything had. So, he thought that he would give his boyfriend some space, and sat on the floor opposite the two boys.

He saw Sebastian give him a knowing look and figured that the other boy was just as confused as he was.

"So... Sebastian, how are things with the Warblers? We haven't seen them since Regional's." He started.

Sebastian gave a small smile, "They're good... not much to do after you guys beat us. Well done by the way."

Kurt let out a small smile, and the two carried on their conversation. Occasionally they sent the other boy worried glances.

~0~

Kurt sensed there was something seriously wrong when Blaine started to violently shake. Both him and Sebastian looked at each other and gave worried and confused looks.

Slowly, Kurt stood up and walked around the table, and sat down next to the shaking boy.

"Blaine..." He put a hand on the other boys shoulder.

Blaine shot up into a standing position, and threw one of the glasses on the table at the wall.

Sebastian had stood up at this point as well.

Kurt - even though he was shaken - tried again to get through to the shorter boy he loved again, "Blaine, honey, you need to calm down."

"Shut up!" Blaine shouted. He grabbed Kurt's jacket by the lapel with one hand, and then pulled the other hand back into a fist.

Kurt had never seen Blaine so angry. When he looked into the other boys eyes, all he saw was extreme rage that he hadn't seen in the other boy before. Kurt had never ever been scared of Blaine before, but right now he was absolutely terrified.

He watched as Blaine blinked, watching as the rage was covered by confusion.

"K...Kurt?" He looked around the room, and then took in the stance he had and how he was holding his boyfriend. "Oh... Oh my God. I - What... Oh my God!"

The shorter boy let go of Kurt and curled his arms around himself. He back up as far as possible until he hit the wall, soft whispers of "I'm sorry" leaving his lips every few seconds while he slid down the wall.

When he reached the floor, he pulled his knees up to his chest, buried his head in his knees, and started to rock back and forth. All the while, he was still keeping his mantra of "I'm sorry" going...

* * *

So... there it is. The first chapter. I thought that maybe i would redeem myself from writing Seblaine by giving it a Starkid title but yeah.. bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Started to write a new chapter then realised the part I was writing had already been uploaded. Anyway, still working on that one but I thought that this version of the chapter was better. The beginning of the re-write is where it's something like "everyone waited on bated breath" to me the whole thing I wrote just sounded so much better. So I'm gonna continue writing the next bit and then we'll take it from there :D**

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian tried everything to get through to Blaine, but the boy had every intention of not letting them close to him. They were at a loss of what to do. Nothing would get through to Blaine, and neither of them really understood what had just happened.

"What do we do, Sebastian? He... He's never lashed out at me like that before. It's like he was a completely different person when he... did that."

"Look, maybe we should leave him for a while... let him calm down a bit and then see if he'll talk to us. Although earlier, it did seem like he was in some sort of trance. You must've seen it to... it was like he didn't have control of his own mind or body. Then he came back... you get what I mean?"

Kurt nodded. He did get what Sebastian meant. When he looked into the other boys eyes, he didn't see his boyfriend. He saw something that was dark and evil... something he'd never seen in the other boy before.

"What if this is something really serious and we've just made it worse? What if I can't help him with it? I don't want to lose him Seb... I can't lose him."

"We'll help him Kurt. We'll figure out what's wrong and we'll help him."

The two boys looked to Blaine, both hoping that it wasn't anything serious that could completely change the boy that they both loved.

~0~

"Blaine, sweetie, please talk to me. You haven't done anything wrong... we just want to know what made you so angry."

Kurt could only just see Blaine shake his head, "I'm sorry" continuing to be repeated over and over again. The taller boy looked over to the Warbler stood close to the door, his eyes pleading with him to help.

The tall boy gave a small smile and a nod, no matter how much he hated that Blaine wasn't his, he wasn't going to sit back and let the two boys suffer.

"Hey Blaine," Sebastian started softly, walking further into the room and kneeling down near the shaking boy, "It's me Blaine, it's Seb..."

To Kurt's amazement, he saw Blaine lift his head slightly to look at Sebastian.

"I didn't mean t-to hurt him. I-I can't even remember what happened. What- What's wrong with me?"

Sebastian looked to Kurt with a look of worry, before turning back to Blaine to continue speaking, "You didn't hurt him Blaine... You just shocked him a bit is all. Blaine," He spoke quieter now as if he was trying to not spook the boy, "What do you mean you can't remember? What's the last thing you remember?"

He never got a reply. Blaine had gone back to his mantra before Sebastian had finished his sentence. He turned to look at Kurt, the distress in the boy's eyes didn't really shock him. Neither of them had any idea of what was going on or what was going to happen.

"Look, we'll wait until your parents come back, and we'll tell them what happened then maybe they'll have an idea of what's going on, and what's wrong with B."

Kurt hesitated. Yes, he wanted to know if there was something wrong... but on the other hand, he didn't. What if it was something really serious, and they couldn't fix it, "Yeah, hopefully."

~0~

Both Burt and Carole arrived home at the same time. When they walked into living room, they didn't expect to see Sebastian sat on the sofa with his hands buried in his hair, and Kurt pacing backwards and forwards with his arms wrapped around himself.

"Boys? What's wrong, where's Blaine?"

The two boys jumped from hearing the voice, too deep in their thoughts of how to fix this. After realising she asked a question the two boys both sent glances towards the window .

Underneath, curled in a ball, was Blaine.

Carole looked to Burt, who shrugged, "Boys... what's happened?"

Kurt looked to Sebastian with pleading eyes, begging the tall boy to tell them. Carole and Burt looked to Sebastian who let out a sigh.

"We finished another movie, then Kurt went to get drinks and Blaine just sort of... froze up and blanked out... he was shaking as well... Well he went rigid and ignored me and Kurt. So, instead of putting on another film, Kurt and I stated to talk for a while about the Warblers and stuff and then... well..." Sebastian trailed off. He didn't really know what to say without angering Burt Hummel.

"Carry on honey, you can tell us." Carole gave him a warm smile.

"I don't really know what to say. He went rigid and stopped shaking, then Kurt went to check on him and put a hand on his shoulder..."

"He freaked out. He stood up and through a glass at the wall," Kurt took over wanting to brush over the last part, "Then he... he... he went to hit me. There was so much rage in his eyes. It was like another person had took over his body. Then when he came back and saw what he was doing he freaked out. He's been like that ever since, but he did talk to Sebastian and said that he didn't mean to hurt me, and he can't remember anything that had happened."

Carole gave Burt a worried look. Burt clicked onto what Carole was thinking and hoped she was wrong.

"I'll see if I can get him to talk to me..." Carole said walking towards the you boy.

~0~

Everyone in the room waited on bated breath. If Blaine had snapped at Kurt, then was there really much chance that he wouldn't snap at Carole? It was worth a try... everyone in the room loved the small boy (some not as willing to admit it as others) and wanted him to get help.

Although Blaine was like a son to Burt, if his wife was put in danger or hurt then he would not stand back and watch. He may love the boy, but his wife would always come first.

Carole knelt down next to the quivering boy, "Blaine? Blaine, sweetheart, it's Carole... can you hear me?"

The boy lifted his head and looked straight into the woman's eyes. There was only one thing that Carole could deduct from that look. Whoever this was that was speaking to her, was certainly not Blaine. The next few sentences that he spoke backed up her thoughts.

"I'm not a baby. Stop talking to me like I'm seven years old," He slowly stood up and glared at the woman that was knelt down in front of him, "Just because I'm shorter and younger than Kurt doesn't mean you get to treat like I'm some stupid pathetic kid who always needs a parent there or he's going to fucking run off and act like a prat."

Okay... this definitely wasn't Blaine.

Carole reached out to hold the boy's hand gently as if it were to calm him and maybe bring him back. "Don't _fucking _touch me!" The hand was slapped away and the words came out as a growl.

This was when Burt decided to step in, "Don't you dare talk to my wife like that! She is trying to help you, and you will be grateful for it whether you like it or not. You've already hurt my son. You are _not _hurting anyone else in this house."

Blaine, or the person that was consuming his body, laughed coldly and slapped the hand away that Carole had used once again to try and calm him.

At this point, Burt could see that things were only going to get more violent the more that the young boy got angry. No one had ever seen Blaine like this before, and there was no way to tell if he was going to calm down soon or whether he would start to attack the people around him just to piss Burt off.

Burt walked up to the boy and wrapped his arms around him effectively stopping any movement that the boy had in his upper body. This however, seemed to make him more angry - which was understandable - as the boy started to try to pull out of his grasp and get free from the restraints that we holding him back. The boy twisted around in Burt's grip, and the older man had to take several punches to the chest before he feels the boy go limp in his arms.

When he looked up, he saw that his son and wife had the same expression on their faces. Pure pain. Tears glided down their faces as they tried to control their emotions for the time being. The Sebastian boy on the other hand, was pale and staring at the boy with a look of pain but also... love? The emotions soon stopped when the boy realised that Burt was looking at him and an unreadable expression appeared on his face.

Blaine then woke up in Burt's arms with a look of confusion on his face as if he was wondering why the man was holding him. A look of apprehension arrived on everyone else's face when they heard him groan.

The small boy lifted his head off of Burt's chest where it laid after he had earlier passed out.

"W-what happened? What's going on? Why... Why is Burt holding me, and why do you all look so scared?"

Burt hesitated, "You just wait here with the boys while me and Carole go and have a chat okay?"

Blaine nodded and the two parents left the room in silence.

~0~

"What's wrong with him Carole? Why can't he remember anything? This isn't Blaine. You and I both know that, but I don't understand what just happened. How can anyone comprehend what just happened if the person that carried out the act can't even remember?" Burt was working himself up into a fit. None of this was right, this shouldn't be happening. Not now... not ever.

"I think... I think I know what it is... but I can't be sure. What we really need to do, is get him a doctor's appointment. We need a professional opinion on this Burt, this could be something really, really serious. We need to talk to him first, but that seems to be like the right thing to do."

Burt nodded contemplating what his wife was saying, "Do... do you think that he's... he's a danger to himself?"

Carole looked at him. A look that simply broke his heart in two, and with that he knew his answer. The one answer he didn't want to hear.

"We need to go back in there and ask him a few questions to see what he really can remember and see if he wants to get help."

Burt nodded, taking his wife's hand steeling himself for one of the most terrifying conversations he may ever have.

~0~

While the two adults were walking back to the living room, there was one thought which was running over and over through Carole's mind. _Schizophrenia. _No matter how much she wanted it to be true, this seemed to be the only viable option at that point in time. This was going to be one of the hardest things she may ever have to do.

* * *

**I seem to always be hurting Blaine in my stories. Never anyone else, just Blaine. No matter what the subject is, I just want him to get cuddles really. :)**


End file.
